Six
by xoredsoxnation21xo
Summary: 6 souls, 6 hours, 6 deaths. When gunmen tak ehold of the school, who will survive this stand against the goverment? and whent he dust finally settles, what will the six hours reveal about truly happened during the terror? Lolliver, Jiley, and taylor-alyso
1. Chapter 1

**ok so i thought of this as I was falling asleep one night. A stretch of what would really happen if anything like this ever happened, but wtv. sorry its short, but its mostly just an introduction. read and review!**

**disclaimer: i don't own hannah montana or any of the characters. duh**

**Six**

"Dad. Seriously, get up already! If I have one more tardy, Mr. Williams is gonna give me a detention!" Alyson scolded her half-awake father.

"I'm coming, I'm coming…" he replied, falling back into a slumber.

_Great, _she thought. She grabbed her bag and an apple, opening the door to start walking to the school.

She reached the school 20 minutes later, 5 minutes past first bell. Her anger doubled when she saw the other student inside the Vice Principals office: Taylor.

"Miss Stoner. Late again, I see," the cranky secretary remarked as I walked into the office. "You can join Mr. Diminico and Mr. Lautner in the office.

* * *

Even though it was a cool 49°, the gym teachers still decided to bring the class outside. The only two sophomores excited at this news were Oliver and Lilly.

"I don't get why everyone hates going outside," Oliver said. "It's so much better than staying inside and playing…ping pong," he grimaced.

"Oliver. It's cold out. And all we do is skate, or play soccer…" Lily tried to explain.

"Whatever. Let's just ride!"

* * *

Miley's head pounded every time her teacher uttered a new syllable. _Why did she keep forgetting to pick up her migraine medicine? _Miley quickly weighed her options in her head; she had known since she had woken up though that there was no way she would make it through the day. _Just go down to the nurse and take some Advil, _she told herself,_ and you can go home after your test next period._

"Shit," Jake cursed under his breath after realizing he left his homework in his locker again. Mr. Smith was not the teacher who let his students go to their lockers to get there homework. He didn't care whether you spent 3 hours on it and missed shooting, and therefore the entire cast and crew was pissed at you. In his eyes, if it wasn't there, you didn't do it.

"Well, Well, Mr. Ryan missing your homework yet again. That's the third time this term. Why don't you attend detention after school today to think about how you can effectively bring your work to and from class?" Mr. Smith stared maliciously at Jake.

"Yes, Mr. Smith," Great. Just what he needed. "Uh, can I go to the bathroom," he stopped the teacher before he moved onto terrorizing the next student.

"If you must."

* * *

The men entered the school through the back doors. They had planned their operation perfectly. They walked determinedly through the halls to the front office, stopping at the last corner before their destination. Hastily, they pulled out black ski masks out of their back packs before stashing them in the empty room next to their position. Yanking them over their heads, they drew their guns out of their holsters. The leader gave the signal, and they ran into the main office.

"Hands up! Right now! This is a hold up!" One of the men yelled as they entered the office.

Expressions of shock transformed onto each face within hearing range. 18 hands were raised to the sky, completely empty, palms facing the intruders. The man who had spoken earlier walked over to the secretary, who was still sitting at her desk, and pointed the gun at her temples when he saw the red light flashing on the intercom microphone. "Couldn't play along, could you know? Had to inform everyone of our presence, huh?" He walked around her, keeping the gun pressed to her head. "I guess we would have had to tell everyone eventually. You just made it a little easier." With that, he unrepentantly pulled the trigger.


	2. Chapter 2

**ok sorry this took so long but i kept doing one part, then setting it down, the doing another part...you get my jist. it was going to be longer but i wanted to update it and it was either this version or wait like another week or 2. so i chose now =] read and review. more reviews means the next one will be out sooner! Oh, and i decided to change alyson and taylor to sarah and eliot, their characters names in cheaper by the dozen 2. so that its not the real life fan fic thing =]**

**Chapter 2**

The shot rang through Miley's ears as she stopped on her way to the nurse. It left her brain paralyzed and numb, yet she knew she needed to move. When she tried to move her foot, only silence greeted her; she would not move from her spot. She desperately wanted to go back to only a few moments ago; back when her school was a safe haven from the world of paparazzi and crazy fans. Not when there were shooters inside.

"Miley!" Someone whispered from the alcove to her right. She spun around, jolted out of her current state of mind, yet unsure of who was there--unsure if she wanted to know…

"Jake!" she cried as soon as she saw the blonde curls escaping from under his hat. Rushing over to his hiding spot, she asked him if he knew what was happening.

"I heard the gunshot while I was coming out of the bathroom, and I just sort of ducked," he trailed off, realizing his heroics were lacking substance. "It, uh, sounded like it came from down there," he said, pointing towards the stairwell leading to the lower school office. "But we've got to go somewhere safe."

How could he think so normally? The awkwardness between them was still there, but not because she had truly remembered who this was, but because he did. She could barely comprehend that they were in danger, never mind she was getting closer to someone decidedly…off limits.

She searched the hall, looking for somewhere safe to go. "Library?" she squeaked when she saw the double doors just around the corner.

Nodding, he stood up and took her hand, leading her towards the library. His touch was the only familiar thing in the current world of vulnerability, but all to quickly the warmth was gone. They tiptoed cautiously into the library, letting the door close quietly behind them.

Undisturbed patrons were sitting at computer terminals, acting completely normal, as if nothing was going on. "Can I help you?" the librarian asked them sweetly. "And I need to see your passes."

Miley was frozen in her spot, unable to comprehend how they were all acting so normal. Had they not they heard the gunshot?

"Ummm…the shot…didn't you hear?" she mumbled, unsure how to respond, her thoughts bouncing all over her mind.

"What she's trying to say," Jake smiled, trying to remain calm, "is that we were in the hall when we heard shots. They came from upstairs, we think."

"Gunshot?" the librarian raised her eyebrow at us, unsure if Miley was being serious or if this was some senior prank. "Let me call the front office."

She dialed the number, holding the phone up to her ears. After a minute, she mumbled, "Hmm. That's weird. The line went dead."

She dialed again, but this time there was no ringing at all.

* * *

Sarah and Eliot turned involuntarily as soon as they heard the gunshot. Eliot reached out his hand, pulling Sarah underneath the wall that separated the gunmen and themselves. His eyes besought her to understand what he was thinking; that there was the slightest possibility that the shooters had not seen them through the dark tinted glass. Sarah looked around the room, trying to find a place where they could hide from their almost certain death. She spotted the closet on the side wall, praising God and the architect that built the school. Her hand closed around Eliot's as she lead him to the closet, silent as possible.

He heard the gunmen talking in the other room, taking the other secretaries hostage. Crouching up to his knees, he reached up to the handle of the closet, unsure of how to open the closet without drawing attention to themselves. The handle gleamed in the sunlight coming through the window as Eliot heard sharp voices echoing from the room.

"No! Brent said to wait here for the signal!" One of the gunmen argued.

"Ya, well Brent didn't tell you to kill someone, now did he?" Another rebutted.

"Like it wasn't part of the plan…we knew someone was going down."

Their elevated voice kept growing louder and louder, and Eliot knew it was no or never. He swung the door open, pushing Sarah inside before jumping in and closing the door.

Suddenly Sarah couldn't remember why she hated him so much.

* * *

Oliver and Lilly had abandoned riding their skateboards for kicking around the soccer ball soon after realizing it would be impossible to stay warm without constantly staying in motion. They walked over to the soccer field, silently joining in the game. Running up and down the field, they weren't truly playing the game; at least they were warm.

It had been almost half an hour before they decided to take a break, and they went to go sit with the mess of students who were either too unmotivated or too high to play.

"Hey man," Mike, the resident stoner, said to Oliver as he sat down on the semi wet grass.

"Hey, whatsup?" Oliver replied, eager for something to take his mind of the frigid weather.

"Nothing much. Damn, she looks hot today," Mike commented on an unknown girl's appearance. Oliver had no clue what he was talking about, but brushed it off as a side effective of his drug habit.

"Who?"

"Her," he answered, pointing with his finger. Oliver followed the path his arm was leading, and it lead to a group of 5 girls, laughing and whispering in each other's ears.

"Which one?"

"The blonde," Mike smiled, looking at the girls.

Oliver looked through a maze of brunettes, searching for the blonde who Mike was talking about. When he finally located the light haired girl Mike was referring to, he exclaimed, "Lilly?!"

"Ya, man. Don't you guys have a thing or something?"

"Mike, I'm with Joanie."

"Oh, right, right…Well, at least she has a thing for you."

"I doubt that."

"Why?"

"Because she's Lilly…"

"Your point?"

"We've been friends since kindergarten. She's like my sister."

"Ok, well then, you gotta admit, you sister is pretty hot."

Oliver shook his head at Mike, but found himself silently agreeing in his head.

* * *

**did you like it? well tell me in a REVIEW!**


End file.
